Forum:Cheevo Archive Wiki affiliation
The Max Payne Wiki has recently been approached by the bureaucrat of the Cheevo Archive Wiki, User Tawatson with the following proposition: I am an administator/bureaucrat on the Cheevo Archive Wiki. We are a collaborative wiki designed to document achievement/trophy information for the platforms PS3, Xbox 360 and PC (if applicable). Some facts about CA Wiki include: *The achievement of Spotlight in just under a month (you might have seen us down the bottom of the pages) *The growing to 300 pages in less than 2 months *12 total affiliates (hopefully 13 soon) We (the admins at Cheevo) have been sparking interest among Wikia Staff members and hope that we can do the same with you. Please consider this application and we hope to hear from you soon! I invite all users to express their opinion below about this idea and whether you'd like to see the Max Payne Wiki become an affiliate of the Cheevo Archive Wiki and have them make links on their site to our wiki and, vice versa, us linking to their homepage and appropriate articles when necessary. --TheBearPaw 15:24, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Comments Hmm, I guess I am kind of neutral about this, as I do not particularly care about achievements. But an affiliation and link exchange would be nothing really harmful and would promote our wiki on another site. However, as I can see so far, there isn't even a Max Payne 3 article or its achievement lists over at the achievements wiki. If users are going to update achievement information more rapidly and informatively directly here at the Max Payne Wiki, the links to Cheevo Archive would just be unnecessary. --TheBearPaw 15:24, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I already know that wiki, and I know how the WikisAlliance works; I've seen this on many wikis such Assassin's Creed, Uncharted, Infamous, Prototype, Hitman. Basically, you just need to put the logo of the affiliated wiki on the main page. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:33, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :I (being the person who contacted MP Wiki), am glad you have heard of us. However, the reason we contacted you was so we could expand our achievements library even further. Granted that we don't have a Max Payne game article page, we want one. That is why were are asking you for affiliation. I hope that all bad comments I have been seeing are just subjective opinions and I would further like to clarify that we have worked hard with the little resources that we had, and we're asking you to help us... The least your users can do is consider, at least affiliation :Tawatson Cheevo Archive Wiki Staff 10:25, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't see anything we could gain from such an affiliation, we would only be advertising the Cheevo wiki. Plus, my subjective opinion is, I hate achievements in general. --TheBearPaw 11:29, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Discussion results After more than a week, the discussion did not seem to produce any optimism or eagerness from the community members to become affiliated with the Cheevo Archive Wiki. A voting to decide the matter will therefore not be called. --TheBearPaw 11:29, May 15, 2012 (UTC)